Kirri: A Girl of Clocktown's Diary
by M Ni
Summary: *7 UP*This is the diary of a girl living in Termina, a little bit before and during the Moon thing. I don't know if anyone else has done this, (sry if u have ^^)but plz R&R!
1. 10 Days Before the Carnival

Kirri's Diary: A Girl of Clocktown  
  
  
  
A/N: I thought it'd be pretty cool to write a Zelda fic on someone watching all the stuff in Termina happen. She can tell something's wrong, sort of; like when Link goes back in time she gets a really really strong feeling of De-ja-vu. I'm sorry if someone's already done something like this…!  
  
  
  
1 10 Days Before the Carnival  
  
Hello, my name is Kirri. Mama just gave me a new diary to record my thoughts. I don't think I'll write much, though. I'm not an airhead; I just hope nobody finds this, like Jim from the Bomber's Gang.  
  
Today's my birthday. Romani and Cremia, good friends of the family, came allt he way from Romani Ranch just for today. My aunt, Anju, and her fiance, Kafei, also came. The Bombers Gang came, too. Jim's so annoying! He's about three years younger than me, but he tries to boss me around. Well, he used to, until I told him I go Dodongo hunting.  
  
For the occasion, Mama, the guests, and Tingle came to my house in East Clocktown, and we all ate cake. (Tingle entertained us, but I don't think he meant to.) It wasn't much of a party, and that's perfectly fine with me! It's too bad my friend Pamela couldn't come. I haven't seen her in awhile.  
  
Romani told me she was starting to practice with a bow today. (I use a bow to go Dodongo hunting, and I offered to help her out, but she refused.) She goes to fight off the ghosts this year. I'm glad; last year I saw them myself. They're the freakiest things in the world. Romani told me they'd been coming for three years now, before the Carnival. I'm glad she'll be doing something about it!  
  
I supposed I should describe more about me, just for the record. I'm now eleven years old, just by today, and I have brown hair (usually in a ponytail) and green eyes. I live with my mama in East Clocktown. My aunt's name is Anju, and she helps run the Stock Pot Inn. She's getting married to Kafei on the day of the carnival. Cremia seems sad and happy about this. Cremia's good friends with Mama and Anju, but there's something else. Romani won't tell me why she's sad.  
  
Right now the sun is setting. I'm sitting right outside the gate, on the steps into West Clocktown. I can watch the sunset and get a slight breeze of salty air from here. It's peaceful, and though there's monster's on the field, the guard is watching.  
  
Hmm, I just noticed something. There aren't any carnival guests coming here yet. Usually some would be at least crossing the field right now, to get good places to set up stands selling things or to camp out, or get good rooms at the Stock Pot Inn. But nobody's here yet.  
  
The sun's setting, I'd better get home…  
  
A/N: I sorry if someone's already done a diary-thingie like this!! And, also: Have you ever talked to Romani on the second night when she's at the table after you've saved the ranch and before the wagon ride? She says Cremia liked Kafei a lot. She said, "Cremia has two friends getting married in Clocktown. That's why its hard for her…going into town…" That's where I got that little idea.  
  
N e wayz, I'll be writing more soon, whether you like it or not! ^.~ C ya  
  
~Mirri Night – Spirit of Shadows! 


	2. 9 Days Before the Carnival

Kirri's Diary: A Girl of Clocktown  
  
1 9 Days Before the Carnival  
  
My morning chores are to wash clothes and get water at the Laundry Pool. I like to do these quickly so I have the rest of the morning to wander around—or at least a little, until Jim and the gang start to annoy me. Afternoon chores are to help either Mama or Anju out with their jobs, until evening or a break.  
  
2 My mom's job is sort of like a trade, except only with different races. The Trading Post in West Clocktown is really expensive, so we have out own. (The problem is, though, that since its for other races, we don't get much jobs. Only around the Carnival of Time to we make tons of Rupees.) See, we trade with Deku Scrubs some toys that we make (or old toys from my childhood), or with Gorons we trade rocks they eat, or with Zoras some paper (they don't have much in an ocean, and they use it to get autographs from the Indigo-Go's and for other stuff) in exchange for Rupees, jewelry, and arrows. We usually sellt he jewelry, and I go Dodongo hunting with the arrows and my bow. (Strangely, arrows are scarce here in Clocktown…)  
  
3 Today, I did my morning chores, and then I had to go grocery shopping. After I ate lunch with my great-grandma (A/N: Anju and her mama's grandma), I wandered around North and South Clocktown (first to play on the slide, then to avoid Jim). I noticed that in South Clocktown, stands of merchants waiting to trade for the Carnival of Time weren't being set up. There aren't any tourists either.  
  
4 I have to go help clean the top floors of the Inn now. I'll write more soon.  
  
5 LATER  
  
6 I finished sweeping with Anju and she let me leave (I didn't have to clean the guest's beds and change sheets, thank God), and I went to visit with my friends Linta and Tish. They're sisters. They said that Mike, and friend of ours, had boarded up his house and left with his family for…well, who knows how long?  
  
7 Now that I think about it, the town seemed slightly emptier today. Not really, but you noticed some people were gone. I wonder why? 


	3. 8 Days Before the Carnival

Kirri: A Girl of Clocktown's Diary  
  
8 Days Before the Carnival  
  
A/N: Has anyone EVER figured out where all the people live? There's supposed to be people living there, but they all abandoned town (duh) except for town workers (like Anju and the mailman) and the carpenters and the Bombers gang. But where do the people live? In the walls?!? Oh well, they do now :) N e wayz, chapter 3.  
  
This morning, I went to my friend Mirri's (A/N: Sound familiar, anyone?) house after the chores. (She's a couple years younger than me.) Her house was boarded up and she and her family were about to leave on a wagon.  
  
"Where are you going?" I cried, running up to them.  
  
Mirri looked over at me, and then jumped off the wagon. "We have to leave Clocktown now. We're going to the mountains; Dad's got a sword-forging cousin up there. We're going for a long time."  
  
"But why?" I persisted.  
  
Mirri shrugged. "I don't know. Something about a scary face winking at him from the sky. Now that I think about it…The moon had a face last night, a _real face_. Like, eyes and teeth and stuff. Good thing we don't see it in the daytime…"  
  
"Mirri!" snapped her father's voice. "Get on the wagon!"  
  
Mirri sadly waved goodbye and jumped on the back of the wagon. I waved until they disappeared out the gate into North Clocktown, and then I watched them through the gate. I went home to tell Mama what happened, and now here I am.  
  
I gotta go. Have to help mom with a Zora trader. (I just realized he's the first tourist!)  
  
LATER  
  
After I helped Mama, I went Dodongo hunting with Kafei. Usually I go alone or with Papa, whenever he's around.  
  
Papa's not the kind of guy who likes to stick around. Strangely, though, he likes me. I think he lives in the Swamp. My God, that's weird. I don't even know where he lives. Anyway, he doesn't like Mama much. I don't think they were ever married. Sometimes I wonder how I came to be…  
  
Anyway, Kafei's really nice, though he's kinda arrogant about certain things, like some about how great he is at killing Dodongos.  
  
Well, we killed a big Dodongo today. I kill them for the hides and stomach—we can sell them to Gorons and some crafters—but Kafei likes to kill for fun, and for the meat. We also get paid by the government when we kill them, but nobody else can. Its like we're private bounty hunters.  
  
There was a little Dodongo too, and I decided not to kill it. No sooner had I started to walk away, dragging the big hide, that Kafei fired two arrows in its head and it died.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" I cried. "It was only a baby."  
  
"It's a Dodongo, Kirri," Kafei replied fiercely. "Besides, Dodongos multiply quickly, practically overnight." (A/N: lol.) He started dragging the big Dodongo (I kept wondering how strong he was; now I know) and I dragged the little one. We took them up to the entrance of West Clocktown, where Kafei skinned them, and he took the meat while I tookt he stomach and the skin. I had to put the stomach in a big bottle, and I managed to pack the hide into a big pot. Mama will fashion it so Gorons and tanners can make stuff out of it. Kafei and I got paid by the Mayor, and I went home with my stuff and gave the 50 Rupees and the stuff to Mama.  
  
Right now I'm sitting on top of the Inn, on the fence by the big bell. Its around eight thirty. I can tell by looking at the big Clock.  
  
I like to look at the stars at night, but lately I have to go home and help Mama out with stuff at home, and we eat at sunset. I just had an argument with Mama, so I'll be sitting out here until she cools off and lets me come back inside. Usually Mama and I don't argue.  
  
Anyway, watching the stars makes me feel calm and peaceful. I can find lots of constellations, like the Big Dipper and Orion, but I hear you can see much more stars at the ocean and in the mountains.  
  
Mike thinks—used to think—that I used to only see Orion's belt. You see, Orion is a box, if you connect the lines, with three stars in it in a row. When I told Mike that, he said Orion had a head and wasn't a box. What does he know? He doesn't care about astronomy at all.  
  
Oh, about my argument with Mama. She wants me to go deliver the Dodongo's stomach to Gorons up in the mountains. I don't want to! That'd take days there and days back, especially with the snow. I realize I just forgot to mention to Mom that there's a snowstorm coming in. Well, it is that time of year. But it shouldn't last long. The storm itself will only be about half an hour long, then the snow melts within three days.  
  
Whoa! What the hell's that?! I just looked up again at the sky and saw a big dark spot. Its about as big as my fist when I hold it up at elbow's length. Oh my God! That's the moon!  
  
Mirri's dad said he saw a face in it. But I don't see a face…Just a big hunk of dark stuff, where there are no stars.  
  
Wait a second. Does that mean its in the atmosphere, or something? Usually it would be reflecting the sun right now, unless it was a New Moon night. I guess tonight's a new moon (A/N: Opposite of Full Moon (; ).  
  
I'd better go explain to Mama why I can't go tot he mountains. Maybe I can just sell the stomach to the owners of the Bomb Shop. They make Bomb Bags out of Dodongo's stomachs.  
  
Well, I'll write more tomorrow…  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! Done! Wow, this story's coming along fast! I might actually finish this one quickly! 


	4. 7 Days Before the Carnival

Kirri: A Girl of Clocktown's Diary  
  
7 Days Before the Carnival  
  
A/N: Chapter 4…  
  
Today I went to deliver the Dodongo's stomach to the Bomb Shop owners. A Goron works on the side, selling those big bombs that only Gorons can use.  
  
The owner of the Bomb Shop bought the stomach from me. He told me that his 'Mommy' would take the stomach to the mountains and get the Gorons to make it into a Big Bomb Bag—they couldn't make them themselves. They paid me 100 Rupees. 100 RUPEES!!! And it's all mine.  
  
I'm writing next to the Laundry Pool. I just finished my morning chores. A few minutes ago, Jim and Nick (another member of the Bombers gang) came to bug me. You know, without Jim, all the other Bombers would be really easily frightened.  
  
Jim's a fresh kid. By fresh, I mean disrespectful, not something else. He's rude to strangers and to adults even! I think the only people he treats with respect are the Bombers and his mother, one of the Guards' wives. He tries to treat me rudely, but I say rude stuff right back to him, and we get along with our little friendly-hateful relationship.  
  
Well, Jim and Nick had this shiny stone. They said it came from the Moon. It was only about the size of a pebble, but it was beautiful, a specially shining blue stone. It looked like a cerulean-blue pebble, really. Jim taunted me that it was worth lots of money. I ignored him. We don't have much money, and I've never really minded. But when Jim picks on me, I just get so MAD! We're sort of friends, and we're sort of not. Its really weird…  
  
Jim's back. He's got something else to show me. Hang on, I'll write more later…  
  
To Continue…  
  
I'm so furious at Jim!  
  
He took this diary and ran off to the other Bombers members. He ran off to East Clocktown, and he started reading it to them, and making fun about my astronomy writings of last night. Then he tossed it back at me, but it landed in a puddle, and he started taunting me about being poor. I got so mad, I walked up to him and punched him in the face. He fell backwards and started crying.  
  
So much for being "sort of friends".  
  
Then I shouted at him that he was an arrogant jerk, that I had just gotten 100 Rupees and that my mom and I were fine with the money we had, we'd get rich at this carnival and he'd better watch out, 'cuz I'll buy off of him his dad's job so his family will be unemployed!  
  
I ran off, sniffling. What I had said was a little stupid, but I didn't really care. Don't care now. I huddled up on a bench in the corner of the Laundry Pool and I tried not to cry. And that's where I am now.  
  
If you want the truth, I'm extremely worried. I'm worried for my mom and I. No tourists from anywhere has come by at all so far. Usually we'd have a lot of money right now, and lots more to come as the Carnival approaches. But not a single customer has come in, except that Zora from the other day. Fortunately we got some business with him, but we have next to money right now.  
  
I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen. The tax collector is supposed to come sometime soon and I don't know when. I'm afraid we won't have any money when he comes around.  
  
Basically all we have is about 300 Rupees, including my 150 Rupees. We've always been sort of poor, but we live off the money we make during the Carnival time for an entire year. The money lasts until the next year's Carnival.  
  
That's why I'm so worried. We might get kicked out of our house—or worse, out of Clocktown. That would be so horrible…to live in the swamp or on the field…Well, maybe Cremia would take us in…  
  
I have to stop sniffling in the corner. I should go back to work or…something. It's almost lunchtime; maybe I can go grab something to eat and then go help out Aunt Anju…  
  
LATER, Evening  
  
Something else bad happened today.  
  
My Mama and I were eating lunch in our kitchen. It was leftover cake and one glass of milk. We had run out of groceries from the other day (we couldn't afford to buy lots at a time).  
  
Then the tax collector came.  
  
He demanded that we owed him 300 Rupees. We said we didn't have that much (we did, but all we had was 350, remember?). He said that if we didn't pay now, he could come back tomorrow for 350 instead. So we grudgingly gave him our money—I had to give up all my money.  
  
When he left, I turned to my mom. "Why are we so poor?" I could help screeching at her. "Where are all our customers?"  
  
My Mama just looked at me. She was trembling. "I don't know, Kirri, dear," she said quietly. Her voice shook, too. "We'll just have to pray and hope that they come soon."  
  
I couldn't help crying then. All we had left was 50 Rupees. 50 Rupees will only buy about two gulps of milk and a couple of eggs, or three loaves of bread, or two turnips and one tomato. Its nothing.  
  
If those tourists and traders and merchants don't come, we could go into poverty or be evicted of our land. This looks hopeless to me.  
  
I can help make money by doing odd jobs around the town, or by Dodongo hunting, but I only have a couple of arrows left. It's not like I own a sword. Nobody around here does, except the guards. Pirates do, but they never venture over here.  
  
Maybe I should join the pirates—wait, what am I saying? Of course I shouldn't. I'd stand out, anyway. But at least they get money…  
  
The situation looks bleak. Thank God I have time off from my studies for two weeks, in preparation of the Carnival, though right now I kind of wish I could have my mind off of everything, learning.  
  
After I recovered, I went to help out Anju in the Inn. I had to cook Grandmama's food—she gladly ate it and told me she was sick of Anju's cooking.  
  
I could help eating some of the food before I served Grandmama. I'm so hungry right now…  
  
After I fed Grandmama, I helped fix up the kitchen. It's a mess. It'll probably be falling apart again in four days, or something. Bugs might come in by then.  
  
I finished my chores around three o'clock, so I went to the Observatory. I made Tom (the kid who guards the entrance) let me by—he's been afraid of me, more so since I punched Jim.  
  
I got up to the Observatory. I guess the day went pretty well after that, but the cloud of misery about our money still hung over my head. The old man at the observatory let me look through the telescope. He said I could come by at night to look at the stars. I told him I'd love that.  
  
I looked up into the sky through the telescope. I saw a black hunk. It was the Moon. It looks like a big dark thing, up in the sky. It was a little bit bigger than my fist, but then I saw it—the face.  
  
It actually had a face. It's got teeth and eyes and a big honking nose. Its eyes blaze yellow and its teeth shine. I didn't even know moons were alive, much less have teeth and eyes.  
  
Now I understand why Mirri's father freaked out and skipped town. I hope Mama and I don't have to, though. Well, at the time I hoped that.  
  
I started to head home around four-thirty. I ran into Nick, one of the Bombers. He told me that he heard one of the guards saying the Moon might actually FALL!  
  
I thought that was insane. But…it seems pretty close, closer than yesterday…  
  
I'm writing this on top of the Inn. I like this spot. The stars are clearly seen, and beautiful. I should go home now; Anju cooked us some soup and we are having that for dinner tonight. Mom told her about how much money we have. I was embarrassed.  
  
Well, until next time…  
  
~Kirri  
  
A/N: They're having issues, now…It really sucks…All looks desperate…And I'm singing a song right now ^_^ Anyway, I'll be writing more! 


	5. 5 Days Before the Carnival

Kirri: A Girl of Clocktown's Diary  
  
5 Days Before the Carnival  
  
A/N: Chapter 4…I made the Skull Kid arrive two days earlier than Link, because it seems to make more sense that these bad things had been happening a little longer than one day to make them more into, say, "bad things". Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Ooooooooo, btw:  
  
DISCLAIMER: Like hell I own Majora's Mask, but I sure own Kirri! ^.^ There, I did one, no lawyers can come sue me now…  
  
  
  
This morning I went for a walk, right at 6 am. I was going to do my chores, but I wanted to take my sweet time—more like 'two hours early' sweet time. I actually liked it.  
  
First I did my chores. (Though I'm only twelve I've started my monthly courses, which is why I _hate_ doing the laundry.) But maybe I can do some jobs by doing other people's laundry—I don't mind doing other people's laundry.  
  
(I didn't write yesterday because it was just a normal day. Jim didn't come by at all to annoy me. I did my chores, tried to find a Keaton in North Clocktown, and then I cooked Grandmama's (remember, my great-grandma) lunch and listened to a very, very long story until night. I couldn't help falling asleep.)  
  
After I did my chores, I strolled around the awakening Clocktown. I went to visit Tish and Linta's house. They had boarded up their house, too.  
  
I nearly cried when almost all of my other friends were gone, as well. At a critical time like this for me, I wanted to have a friend around.  
  
I heard from Anju that the Gorman Troup, a traveling circus, was going to take the bunk room tomorrow evening, and a guy named Link was going to take the Knife Chamber. That's all the rooms at the Stock Pot Inn.  
  
…You know, the Stock Pot Inn (once Romani called it the Stuck Pot Inn; I nearly fell over laughing at that because it reminded me of the guy in the toilet) used to have more rooms, and was also a cafeteria. Then Anju's dad died, and they stopped the cafeteria part and they sold off half the building, which was developed into some houses—they used to have six rooms total. Now they only have two rooms rental rooms, and then Anju and her mother's room. (This happened around two years ago.)  
  
The carpenters have begun their work for the Festival tower to the Clock Tower. On the eve before the Carnival, as I'm sure anyone around here can tell you, the Tower opens and people can go on top to watch the Fireworks and have a party until dawn. At the Carnival of Time, you can wear masks that you make, which can be anything. You could be the Four Giants, you could be some guy you like, you could be the Mayor, you could be RuPaul, anything.  
  
(I'm going to make a mask of the Goddess Faore. She's the Goddess of Courage from a land far, far away, I think it's called Hyrun? Hyrule? Whatever. Of course gods and goddesses aren't real, except God; I just want to make a Goddess mask.)  
  
So, after I did my chores and returned the clothes to my house to dry, I walked around South Clocktown. The carpenters started as six a.m. for their work…the hammering and sounds of wood being sawed really annoyed me. But, anyway, I was walking and I happened to glance up…at the Moon.  
  
In broad daylight.  
  
The Moon was just…there. With a face and eyes and teeth.  
  
In daylight, though!  
  
Well, it was big. Bigger than last night. And pretty scary. For the rest of the day I was afraid of it, hanging over my head.  
  
Well, then _he_ came out of the Clock Tower. The Skull Kid.  
  
He ran up to me and started bugging me. Poking me, calling me names, whatever. I told him to—well, I told him to do something that would have my Mama wash my tongue out with soap. He merely cackled insanely, flipped over onto his hands and head, and started to walk away on his hands. I followed him into East Clocktown. He headed off for the Mayor's place.  
  
He just left, right now. I wonder what he's up to?  
  
LATER  
  
I was sitting outside the Mayor's office, waiting for the Skull Kid. He emerged about three minutes later, running off towards North Clocktown. I quickly followed, though I was curious to see what he did at the Mayor's. I don't think Madame Aroma or the Mayor himself were there, but I think Kafei was.  
  
Well, the Skull Kid walked up to Jim and popped the balloon. Instantly Jim started talking to him and was all excited. I went and sat down on the slide, watching them.  
  
Ten minutes later, the Skull Kid, with two faeries whose names I learned were Tatl and Tael, was part of the Bombers' Gang. Jim told him where the hideout was, then went back to trying to pop the balloon again.  
  
The Skull Kid gave a cackle, and the two faeries started talking.  
  
Tatl and Tael…Tatl-Tael! Heh heh. That's interesting. I wonder what kind of weird parents they had?  
  
Well, the Skull Kid went up to that place that people have called the Fairy Fountain. I don't think a Faerie really lives there, though.  
  
Well, the Skull Kid went inside, but the two faeries didn't. They stayed outside, and flew around North Clocktown, playing a game.  
  
I slid off the slide and walked into the bushes. I decided to see if any discarded arrows were in there—strangely enough you can find arrows in bushes—and I started yanking at bushes and shoving them around. (I thanked GOD that Jim didn't see me; he'd probably start taunting me about being poor and 'looking for food in the bushes' or something.) Then, suddenly, something bumped into my head. It didn't really affect me much except make me stumble slightly, but it affected the thing greatly.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" screeched the little white fairy, Tatl.  
  
"You watch it," I snapped back. I was in a snappish mood lately; mostly because of how annoying Jim was.  
  
"Hey, Tael! C'mere!"  
  
"Yeah, Sis?" The purple fairy flew over.  
  
"This girl's bugging me! Let's bug her!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They started flying around my head in circles, squeaking strange little words and such. Actually, I didn't really care. It was a lot like working, with Anju's mom watching me: nagging me that I didn't do something properly. Thank God Aunt Anju's not like that.  
  
But, after awhile they _did_ start to annoy me, so I swatted at one. It squeaked and was surprisingly flung really far by my hand. I didn't think that I was that strong…  
  
The two sibling faeries went and got the Skull Kid, who was coming out of the faerie fountain anyway with a funny, strange-looking little faerie. He cackled and ran off, not listening to the faeries, and the two faeries went with him off to East Clocktown—probably to the Observatory.  
  
"That was the weirdest thing that has happened to me in a long time," I remarked aloud, really to no one.  
  
"I know," agreed a voice, and I looked up and saw Tingle. "It was even weirder than me!"  
  
"Right," I muttered, and went to the Laundry Pool to relax and hang out.  
  
And that's where I am now. I like the laundry pool because it's more like wildlife. It's got plants and running water. Right now it's around eight, and the rest of Clocktown is waking up. More later.  
  
EVENING  
  
So much more has happened!!  
  
For one thing, the Skull Kid messed up at the Observatory. He stole a big stone from the old guy and messed things up. Then he annoyed Jim like crazy! He also broke some things up there and made a mess. Jim said he's officially out of their gang. (I'm glad; that white faerie, Tatl, bugged me.)  
  
Here's something more important: Kafei is missing!  
  
He's been missing ever since this morning—ever since the Skull Kid went into the Mayor's office! Nobody has heard from him or seen him all day long.  
  
Anju is worried sick. One guy says that he ran off with another woman. He's lying, though. Kafei loves Anju, and Anju only. (The guy who said that is the guy with the brush on Anju, one of the carpenters. He gets on my nerves! He thinks he's so 'special'!)  
  
We've also been getting news from the four corners of Termina, and its all because of the Skull Kid…  
  
The blizzards in the Mountains are suddenly becoming fiercer and have nailed the Gorons with tons of snow. The cause is the Skull Kid! He messed with the weatherwith some magic…or…something, some Goron witnesses said.  
  
In the South, the waters have become poisoned. Woodfall, the big volcano- like mountain in the swamp, is pouring out poison into the waters. The Deku say that the Skull Kid went up to Woodfall, and when he came down, poison started falling with the waterfalls.  
  
In the ocean, the waters have become murky. There was something about Zora eggs, though there isn't any more detail about them. Also something about pirates, and a dragoncloud. I don't know how, but this has to do with the Skull Kid, because look at what else he's caused!  
  
In Ikana, the only unusual thing is that the river dried up. This allowed some monsters to come out and roam around, because the Music Box stopped playing. Pamela's trapped over there, though! Do you know what that means? She could be in danger!  
  
But here's the worst part: A huge boulder has been placed in front of the Romani Ranch. Romani won't be able to come visit me! And I won't be able to help her with the ghost invasion! Someone was sent out there to remove the boulder, but that means that it'll take a few days to remove it…I think that not only the Skull Kid did this. Actually, the Skull Kid is sort of a guess, because the Gorman brothers who own the horse ranch are kind of jealous of Romani Ranch…I think _they_ put the boulder in front of the ranch.  
  
Most of that last bit is an opinion. I like to voice my opinions, though.  
  
Here's an interesting thought: What'll the people that have fled town do? Ikana's practically a graveyard, the Mountains are covered with snow (I wonder how Mirri's doing?), the Swamp is poisoned, and the ocean is murky with a dragon cloud floating over it.  
  
What the hell is going on?!  
  
Well, Madame Aroma has hired a detective to find Kafei. He should be coming in tomorrow or the day after. I'm so worried about Kafei…  
  
You know, as soon as I get my hands on that Skull Kid, I'm gonna strangle him and rip that stupid mask from his face…  
  
Right now I'm so stressed out from all this news. I'm writing this in my room.  
  
Clocktown was so empty today—there's really only the city workers, guards, my Mama and I, and about two other families. That's, like, nobody!  
  
I wonder what'll happen to Mama and I? Maybe we'll flee to Romani Ranch after the boulder is removed. But I don't think Mama really believes that the Moon will actually fall.  
  
I just saw a little person dancing on top of the Clocktower. How did they get up there?!?  
  
Maybe it's the Skull Kid. Probably is. I wonder what he's doing up there?  
  
…  
  
Well, with all this hysteria that happened today, I can only wonder what'll happen tomorrow…  
  
Good night.  
  
~Kirri  
  
A/N: Hope you liked that Chapter tooooooo! ^_^  
  
~Mirri Night/Lauren! ^.~ 


	6. 4 Days Before the Carnival

Kirri: A Girl of Clocktown's Diary  
  
4 Days Before the Carnival  
  
A/N: Chapter 6…took me awhile, but I don't plan to make this that long of a fic…  
  
  
  
Bad day. One of the other families has left, as well. Now there's only Mama and me and the other family, which is merely two parents with two babies. Then there's all the civil servants.  
  
Conditions have worsened, literally overnight. Kafei hasn't been found. Deku are staying inside their palace, huddling together and not touching the water.  
  
…Okay, maybe not huddling, but they're not touching the water.  
  
There are dead things wandering the canyon…oy…And the blizzards have gotten worse in the North. I wonder how Mirri's doing…and the Gorons…they're not adapted to cold…  
  
Zoras are frantic. I don't know why. Haha, ignorant me. You know, its still morning. I'm going to ask mom if I can go take our wagon and travel around the world—or at least to the ocean and to Romani Ranch, though its still blocked. Maybe I can bust it open.  
  
Heh, yeah right.  
  
It's still morning, the calm a bit before the carpenters start working. I know the Skull Kid is roaming around ruining people's lives, though I don't know where.  
  
The thing that really scares and worries me is this: There aren't any tourists still and the moon is closer.  
  
CLOSER.  
  
SCARIER.  
  
WITH A FREAKING FACE.  
  
I think I'm going to freak out soon…Wait, what the hell? I already have.  
  
LATER  
  
Its only about ten minutes later. I was going to North Clocktown to take my mind off everything, but I decided to go back to the Laundry Pool because Jim and his gang were playing a game. So I walked around. The rumors among civil servants…like the Moon'll actually fall…hah…  
  
Though…it is pretty scary…  
  
LATER…again…  
  
Mama insists that I keep doing my chores, though my stomach is churning with nervousness and, maybe, just maybe, fear. I am almost certain that the moon really WILL fall. Mama is not going to let us ditch town, though! Maybe in a few days we will. I tried explaining to her that there weren't any tourists, so we may as well leave now, but she paid no heed and continued working at the job she recently started up. She's sort of a cleaning lady now; she picked up a new job. It doesn't help, though. I mean, the fact that she has two jobs.  
  
Argh. Gotta go do more chores. It seems like my chores have increased over the past two days.  
  
LATER  
  
Anju's not letting me work at the Stock Pot Inn anymore!  
  
She said she couldn't pay me! (I was going to offer to work for free, which I should've been doing anyway because she's family, but I held my tongue because I really need money and I should go get a job that would earn us money.) The Gorman Troupe arrived, but Anju had to use all the money she got from their payments on paying debts and taxes, except a few for food. It's true, this is affecting everyone's business…  
  
Its evening now…I'm scared. I know we're going to get kicked out of Clocktown, I just know it. I went Dodongo hunting again today. Usually I don't go for at least a week after one, but this is obviously an emergency. I killed a medium-sized Dodongo and dragged it, with some difficulty, up next to the northern exit of Clocktown. (Monsters are increasing on the field now; blobbish jelly things kept jumping at me. Fortunately, they didn't hurt much—my arrows wouldn't work on them so I popped them with my dagger. )  
  
I had to do Kafei's dirty work—skin the Dodongo, cut out the meat, and cut out the stomach. It was horribly disgusting work, slicing through the skin and feeling it break apart underneath my dagger, and feeling open the flesh and putting the stuff in jars. (I'm still nauseated.) When I got back home, I tried to sell the Dodongo stomach to the Bomb Shop. The guy there told me that the Bomb Shop Lady was still getting the new bomb bag from the stomach I had given them earlier—this was why I only went hunting for Dodongos once every one or two weeks. He wouldn't buy the stomach. I sold half of the meat in the market for 75R though!! That's pretty good!! I kept some meat for me and Mama to eat. Then I went to the Mayor's office and he paid me only 20R for the Dodongo!! I asked why (politely, I wasn't demanding, thank God) and he said we were going to go into a depression, since tourists weren't there.  
  
I was about to leave his office when carpenters and sodiers barged in. They got into an argument with the Mayor promptly three seconds after they came in. I quietly let myself out, and gave the money and meat to Mama when I got back home.  
  
I asked her then if I could go and deliver the stomach myself in the Mountains to get it made, and to go and visit Romani tomorrow. Mama refused, point-blank, to let me go by myself. I begged and pointed out that I'd have a horse and cart with me, and also my bow and arrows and my dagger. The argument went on and on until finally Mama consented.  
  
"You be back the day after, though, Kirri," she said sternly as I squealed with joy. "If you're not home by sunset on the second day before the Carnival, I'm going to send out a search party and put up wanted posters."  
  
"Don't worry, Mama," I told her gleefully.  
  
"And also, you have to find someone to go with you."  
  
That one stumped me. "But…Mama…That's not fair!"  
  
"Of course it's fair. I don't want my baby girl to go off all alone in the dangerous world…" I knew Mama was being sarcastic about the 'baby girl' part, but it still wasn't fair.  
  
"Mama, I wander about the field all the time by myself," I said, rather hurt.  
  
"No, not all the time. You usually have Kafei with you," she pointed out shrewdly.  
  
"But MOTH-ER—"  
  
"But nothing," Mama finally snapped. Something seemed to snap in her. "You either find someone to go with you or you don't go at all."  
  
I pouted, but Mama was not going to give in.  
  
"Fine then," I retorted, "I will." And I sauntered off.  
  
That all happened about half an hour ago. I didn't even bother looking for anyone; it wasn't like anyone would go with me, even if I wanted someone to go with. The only person who I'd want to go with on an expedition like this were either Romani or Kafei. I wouldn't even ask Mirri or Linta or Tish. They're just friends; maybe good friends, but I wouldn't want to spend a couple of nights with them all alone. They're not much in the ways of defending themselves; and besides, it wouldn't be much fun with them. They prefer to stay in the safety of the town walls. I rather enjoy it away from the city, though it is nice to know that in at least one place you're safe from monsters.  
  
Maybe I'll find Kafei tomorrow…Yeah, right. Maybe I'll find a savior tomorrow, too, and the anti-Christ, and the Hero of Time as well.  
  
Good night. I'm gonna go to bed now.  
  
~A/N: New chapters coming soon…:) 


	7. 3 Days Before the Carnival

Kirri: A Girl of Clocktown's Diary  
  
3 Days Before the Carnival  
  
A/N: Chapter 7…Sorry it took so long. Computer's been down, stuff's been happening, other fics have been written (well, started), and these chapters might not be as good as the other chapters because the idea isn't quite as fresh in my mind as it was when this fic was new.  
....Enjoy anyway, damnit. ~Mirri  
~~  
Oh boy, how to start off today?...  
Well, it's still morning, around 9 am, but quite a bit has been happening. I'll try to describe it as if it's happening now.  
I was walking to the laundry pool around 6 am when I strangely decided to look at the Clock Tower's doors. I forget what's down there...I think there's the wheels that turn the clock, but I don't know if anything else is down there. Well...I could have SWORN that a Deku Scrub was going to come out of the doors. It was like an EXTREME case of deja-vu...like...I KNEW a Deku scrub was going to come out. I don't know why...it was so strange... Then the doors creaked open, and me, expecting to see a Deku, was slightly surprised when a boy my age came out. He was wearing a green tunic, had blonde hair and blue eyes, a silver, shining shield, a sword strapped to his back (quite big, I might add, but I don't know if it's colored or anything), and looked like he was extremely tired and sad. He was pretty cute. Hehe, wow, I'm actually starting to notice boys...Strange of me...What surprised me so MUCH was that Tatl was floating by his ear. I decided to go over and talk to this weird boy.  
I walked over to them, frowning at them. When he looked at me, he seemed extremely surprised--I didn't know why the HELL he did, but he did. I blinked, taken aback at his surprise, and lost the words I was going to say. So i stood there, staring dumbly at him, until he blurted out, "Who are you?"  
"Uh...Kirri...Who are you?" I answered. God, I might add that I sounded kind of enthusiastic and pretty immature...Then I recovered and added, "I've never seen you before..."  
He blinked. "Me too." For some reason, this seemed funny to him and he laughed.  
"What's so funny?" I asked, frowning, wondering if he was making fun of me.  
He stopped laughing--stopped smiling, too. It was scary how serious a kid could look. Almost like a severe adult. "It's just...after being here for so long, it's so...strange...to see a new face..."  
I stared at him, eyebrow arched. Was he delusional? Did he realize that he had never been here before? Apparently not.  
The boy blinked at her. "Uhm...I mean--...I'm Link." He stuck out his hand.  
As I shook it, I realized that maybe I *HAD* seen him before...It was weird--I got another strong feeling of de-ja-vu, that I had seen him running around town before...But if I knew him, how come he didn't know me? I made sure I knew everyone who ever entered the town (not including other races; too many of them). I dismissed the de-ja-vu...ness as a dream I had had once.  
Strange dream, it must have been...nah...  
Link must have seen my eyes become confused and thinking, because he peered at me. "Are you sure I don't know you?"  
Shouldn't he ask that question in his head? "Uhm..." I stopped, the feeling of de-ja-vu stronger than ever.  
Then Tatl sqwaked at Link. "Link, this is the final cycle! We don't have anything left to do, except help Kaf--"  
Link said, "Quiet, Tatl," though he said it kindly. He inclined his head towards Kirri.  
Instead of Tatl getting an apparent message that Kirri did not understand, she blew up.   
"YOU'RE that girl I've been looking for ever since we got here on the first day! You evil bitch! I hate you!! You bent my wing!"  
"That was yesterday...What do you mean by 'first day'? ..." I looked at both her wings. They were both perfectly fine. "And your wing isn't bent..."  
"That's because--" Link reached up and abruptly put Tatl in his hat. He smiled pleasantly at me, and said, "Nice to meet you. I have to...ah...go now..." He scuttled off towards East Clocktown.  
I frowned after him. That meeting had been *weird*. Then I went to the Laundry pool to do the chores.  
I've been here ever since, sitting by the pool. Today seems different than all the other days...It seems tense...  
Why was Link here, anyway? What strange business does he have here? ... Why was he so surprised to see me? I had watched him a bit, and he didn't seem surprised to see anything else. (In fact, he seemed sorta tired of it. What the hell!?)  
And the moon...  
It's...bigger...  
BIGGER. Can you believe that?  
Not to mention, why the HELL isn't it burning up in the atmosphere? Is it really going to crash on us?   
...  
  
LATER  
It's almost two...I was walking to the Mayor's office, to check up on Kafei (don't know why I didn't want to check the Stock Pot Inn) when I felt a strange feeling that Link was probably staying at Stock Pot Inn.  
...DAMN I'm stupid. OF COURSE! That's why the name Link was a reserved name!  
I walked back and into the Stock Pot Inn. I felt yet ANOTHER sudden wave of de-ja-vu. (What the hell's wrong with me today!?) I saw Anju handing...Was that Link!? He was wearing a mask...Well, she handed him a key, and said something about a meeting...  
I blinked and walked up to them both. Link took off his mask, eyed me cautiously, and walked up the stairs. I turned to Anju.  
One look at Anju and I was *positive* things had changed around here. Her face seemed...changed. Not really happy, but sort of hopeful...somehow...I glanced back at the stairs Link had gone up.  
I frowned at Anju. "What's up?"  
Anju sighed. "No, Kafei hasn't turned up...That poor little boy, here all alone...Then again, the kid does look about thirteen, that's an okay age to go running around with weapons and without supervision..." Anju bit her lip in obvious worry, watching the staircase.  
I noticed a letter sticking out of her pocket. I was about to ask her what it was when a Goron walked into the room from outside. I decided to leave and run around Clocktown.  
So I wandered along outside. I wondered whether to ask Link if he'd go with me on a wagon to roam around the field...naah, why on Earth would I ask him? I don't even know him.  
Yet...I feel safe around him, or something...  
  
LATER, Still  
Bad me. Baaaad, baaaad me.   
Then again, good me!  
Bu on the whole, bad me.  
A'ight, I'll stop stalling and start at the beginning.  
See--OH CRAP! I'll write more later, gotta hide this...  
  
~A/N: I finally wrote a chapter...ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE PROUD! NOW! Hehehehe. I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry I cut it short and left a cliffhanger, I wanted to get this chapter out the same day I started it ^_^;;  
I'll write more soon!  
~Mirri 


End file.
